RayneMoon
RayneMoon RayneMoon is the current Wild Card of Voltron, as she likes to call herself. Mostly because she's the Paladin of the Purple Panther, which earned the nickname Wild Card of Voltron by its previous Paladin. Background Early Life RayneMoon was born on Planet Earth and raised there until she was five. RayneMoon only ever had one memory of her father and older brother. Mainly because it was the day they were supposed to be taking family pictures at the cliffs. The sunset was spectacular and RayneMoon's parents wanted to get a picture of RayneMoon, her older brother, and themselves with f the sunset as the background. It turned out to be a beautiful picture, especially since they were having a professional photographer take the picture. Ever since then, RayneMoon has carried the picture on her and keeps it tucked into her lucky necklace. School and Healing Life Shortly after her fifth birthday, RayneMoon's mother divorced her father and went back to her home planet to raise RayneMoon. Once they arrived on ReyesBell, RayneMoon's mother's home planet, Lunania (RayneMoon's mom) enrolled RayneMoon in the local school for young Elves. RayneMoon, who is a fast learner, quickly became the top student in all of her classes---namely the healing classes and combat classes. RayneMoon has never been good with social interactions, so she mostly kept to herself during her time at ReyesBell Academy for Female Elves. RayneMoon worked hard enough to find herself skipping tons of courses and grades, which made her the first one (since her mother attended at least) to graduate at the age of nine. After RayneMoon graduated at the top of her class in all of her classes, Lunania recommended she became part of the ReyesBell Healing Team. After a few years of diligent work, RayneMoon was given the option to become the new Captain, seeing as the old one went missing and never returned. Seeing as RayneMoon was only twelve years old, it was an incredible feat. RayneMoon accepted the offer with a joyous approach and couldn't help but smiling and working harder than ever. To celebrate her feat, the Queen and King at the time thought it best to throw a giant party where everyone in the kingdom was invited to congratulate the young RayneMoon. Search for the Purple Panther Sometime after, RayneMoon started receiving very realistic dreams about a giant robot ship in the form of a purple panther. The closer RayneMoon's 15th birthday came, the more frequent the dreams became. When RayneMoon informed her mother about this, Lunania took her to a dream interpreter. The young man informed RayneMoon about the Purple Panther and its connection to Voltron, the legendary defender of the universe! At first, RayneMoon shook off the thought, saying that the Purple Panther was just a myth, as was Voltron. However, the closer she came to fifteen, the more that RayneMoon realized that the man was right. Once she turned fifteen, RayneMoon informed her mother that she wanted to go out and find the Purple Panther. Even though she was very worried, RayneMoon's mother allowed her to go off and search for the Purple Panther. Thanking her mom, RayneMoon started packing as soon as she could and resigned from being the Captain of the ReyesBell Healing Team. Saddened by her departure, the King and Queen threw a party for RayneMoon and informed her that she will always be an honorary Captain of the Healing Team. Not to mention she can stay the night in the castle anytime she wants or needs to. They even allowed Lunania to move into the castle to help take become a maid for the King and Queen's children. When RayneMoon was finally ready to travel the universe in search of the Purple Panther, the whole kingdom came to say goodbye to her. Once RayneMoon was out of ReyesBell's atmosphere, she let her tears roll down her face as she gave one last look at her planet. Not knowing where else to begin, RayneMoon traveled to the biggest Space Library and read all of the books that had anything to do with Voltron or the Purple Panther. Only a few books about the Purple Panther could be found at the library, so RayneMoon checked them out to use the books to help her learn more about, or locate, the Purple Panther. When RayneMoon arrived on Planet Altea, she found nothing other than barren land and a giant cave with images of the Purple Panther. The images, however, did give RayneMoon a clue. After she left Planet Altea, RayneMoon spent the next few months searching for a planet named Yermo, which RayneMoon translated from Spanish to English as Wasteland. Thinking that it was a fitting name for such a bare and deserted planet, RayneMoon was very cautious as she explored the wasteland. After hours of traveling, RayneMoon came across another cave with engravings that glowed purple at her touch. Walking deeper into the cave, RayneMoon found the Purple Panther, after a year of searching, laying down---which made it look like a giant cat taking a nap in the dim lighting of the cave. Next to the Purple Panther was a case that had its former Paladin's armor, along with their Bayard in the case. RayneMoon decided to wait and see if the Purple Panther would respond to her command before changing into the Paladin armor, just in case. To see if the Purple Panther responded to her, RayneMoon held out her hand and closed her eyes. When RayneMoon opened her eyes, she found the Purple Panther kneeling in front of her with bright, yellow eyes. The Panther let RayneMoon enter into its main control room before RayneMoon decided to exchange her current space outfit for the Purple Paladin's armor and Bayard. Much to her surprise, the armor molded around her slim, short figure perfectly; not to mention the Bayard took the form of a crossbow (or bow and arrow), which just happened to be the one weapon RayneMoon has always excelled with. When RayneMoon put on her helmet, she instantly picked up the radio waves from the two other Paladins present on the planet. Worried about the safety of the one Paladin---who she later found out was the Black Paladin---RayneMoon dashed out of the cavern and raced toward the spot where the Paladin in danger was. Finding him stuck in a small cave with four rather dangerous monsters trying to kill him, RayneMoon used her Bayard to pick off each of the monsters one by one from the top of the ravine. Sliding down the slope, RayneMoon raced over to the Paladin and asked him if he was okay. Without even letting him respond, RayneMoon noticed the wound and pulled out a bunch of medical supplies from a crossbody bag she always carries with her. Once she finished treating the wound, RayneMoon gave the man some water and asked how he had gotten a wound like that. After hearing his story, RayneMoon noticed the other Paladin, this one being the Red Paladin. Once the Paladin noticed RayneMoon, he turned his Bayard into a katar and took his stance. Inquiring who RayneMoon was and why she had on similar armor to both of the Paladins, RayneMoon informed both of them about how she was searching for the Purple Panther and was able to find it after about a year of searching. Watching a wormhole appear in the sky, RayneMoon noticed a green lion coming down to rescue both of the Paladins. Waving bye to the Paladins, RayneMoon headed off back to the Purple Panther's cave, knowing that the two will be perfectly safe. What she didn't know was that she had just met her older brother after years of not seeing each other. Appearance RayneMoon resembles her mother, but also looks like her half-brother quite a bit. When RayneMoon used to live on Earth, and before she started her training, RayneMoon had mid-back length jade black hair that she often curled and pulled back into pigtails. She had two matching yellow and purple bows in her hair to keep the pigtails from falling out. She left out enough bangs to reach the bottom of her jaw and to frame her face. RayneMoon has blue-grey eyes, just like her father and older brother, as well as an autumn complexion. In the middle of her forehead, RayneMoon has a soft, golden diamond that represents her Elven heritage (the color of the diamond varies from person to person). Along with that, RayneMoon has square lilac purple glasses that she wore. RayneMoon usually wore a long-sleeved lavender purple, high collared shirt with a zipper in the front. To go over that, she had on a sleeveless gold jacket with two pockets on the front. To go along with her top, RayneMoon wore a pair of midnight black shorts that reach her fingertips. Matching her shorts, RayneMoon wore a pair of mid-calf midnight black boots and a pair of pebble grey knee-high socks. To top off her outfit, RayneMoon wore a necklace with a wooden star pendant. Inside of the pendant, RayneMoon keeps a picture of her mom, dad, and older brother. After she started training, RayneMoon's appearance changed quite a bit. She wore her jade black hair back into twin pigtails with two hair ties that have white snowballs on them to keep her hair in place. The way she styles her bangs has also changed. She now only has one bang that reaches the bottom of her jaw to frame her face while the other is tucked back into her right pigtail somewhat loosely. She has exchanged her lilac purple glasses for golden glasses. Other than that, her appearance is the same. The most dramatic change in RayneMoon's appearance in her outfit. She now dons the standard uniform for ReyesBell Academy for Female Elves. She has on a sleeveless jade black shirt that zips up in the front with golden trimming and a long-sleeved lavender leather jacket that has two pockets in the front. To go with her top, RayneMoon dons a pair of jade black leggings that reach her knees. To top off her outfit, RayneMoon has on a pair of jade black army boots and matching socks. RayneMoon has started to tuck her necklace underneath her top so that it doesn't get in the way of her training. Shortly after RayneMoon graduated and started working with the ReyesBell Healing Corp she cut her hair short and wore it in a hime cut. Her bangs are also much shorter and split to the right, still showing off her golden diamond. RayneMoon has changed out her gold glasses for a pair of mauve purple glasses. Along with that, RayneMoon wears a pair of dangly, wooden star earrings that match her necklace---which she now wears above her clothes again. RayneMoon's outfit has changed, once again. Her outfit now resembles that of an apprentice Healer. She dons a lilac purple turtleneck with a sleeveless gold jacket over her shirt. The jacket has four pockets on the front, two near her waist and two near the top of the jacket. RayneMoon has also gotten a leather crossbody bag that holds all sorts of medicinal herbs and healing supplies. To go along with her top, RayneMoon wears a pair of daisy white jeans that reach her mid-calf and a pair of matching strappy flats. A few years later, RayneMoon's hair started to reach her shoulders but still looked like it was in points. Her bangs are now split to the left, covering the diamond in the middle of her forehead. She has once again exchanged her purple glasses for light yellow ones. Her hair, which used to be jade black, is now dyed a sapphire blue, making her blue-grey eyes stand out, along with her light yellow glasses. Her outfit now consists of the standard Healing Corp attire. She dons a gold yellow blouse with a lavender purple jacket over it. The jacket has four pockets, just like her old apprentice one. She still has her leather crossbody bag, which is now even more filled with medicinal herbs and other medical supplies. RayneMoon also has started to keep plenty of books in her bag as well. She still is wearing her star earrings and matching necklace---which she now holds in times of extreme stress. To go along with her top, RayneMoon dons a pair of denim blue jeans that reach her mid-calf and a pair of matching strappy wedges. After a few years of being the Healing Corp Captain, RayneMoon changes her look, yet again, as she begins her search for the Purple Panther. She has shaved off almost all of her hair, leaving about 1/2 of it to fall on the right side of her face in short waves. A few of the shorter pieces that fall into her face a little cover her gold diamond. She has exchanged her light yellow glasses for a pair of violet glasses. She has also changed her star earrings for a pair of silver hoop earrings. RayneMoon has also earned a scar on her right cheek, which she got while saving a kid's life. Her outfit has changed into the normal attire for a traveler. She dons an outfit similar to that of her younger years with a long-sleeved high-collar lilac top with a zipper in the front. Over it, she dons a sleeveless sun yellow jacket with four pockets. Two of the pockets are near the top of the jacket while the other two are near the rim of the jacket. To go along with her top, RayneMoon wears a pair of jade black leggings that reach her mid-calf. Along with the leggings, RayneMoon wears a pair of jade black ankle boots with fur around the inside. Since RayneMoon is half-Elf, her hair grows out at an alarming rate. By the time she's sixteen and a half (seeing as she decided to stop cutting her hair every other month) RayneMoon's hair reaches down to her waist, which is the longest her hair has ever been. She still keeps her hair dyed sapphire blue, as it represents her Elven heritage and that she's not an Apprentice anymore. She styles her hair so that it is in a beautiful, intricate braided bun with a single braid resting on her right shoulder. Keeping the bun together, RayneMoon has two golden clips in her hair---she also has one to keep the braid together at the end of her hair. Her eyes have darker circles around them from nights of staying awake, seeing as she was afraid of the nightmares she experiences every night. The circles are also from being an insomniac and reading late into the night. RayneMoon still has her scar across her right cheek and, seeing as she only leaves her bangs loosely pulled back in the braided bun, her gold diamond is extra vibrant against her autumn complexion. Her outfit has changed back to something similar to when she was in the academy. She dons a sleeveless gold yellow top with a zipper in the front, which has jade black trimming. Over that, she wears a heather purple jacket with two pockets near the top of the jacket. She also has on a pair of midnight black knee-length jeans. RayneMoon now wears a pair of midnight black ankle boots, which have a 1/2 inch heel to them. Along with that, RayneMoon has, once again, started wearing her dangly star earrings and has exchanged her violet glasses for iris purple ones. Personality In many ways, RayneMoon is the perfect Paladin for the Purple Panther. RayneMoon is a very classy, soft, caring person, who often gets overlooked or put on the back burner. Seeing as RayneMoon is much shorter than most of her teammates, and since she's the youngest of the bunch, she often gets underestimated with her abilities. Not to mention, she's like a younger sister to all of them, so they hardly ever let her go out right away when Voltron is needed. Even though RayneMoon is soft and caring, she can also be very sassy and sarcastic---mainly to her half-brother (Keith) and her crush (Lance). Even though RayneMoon is a very trusting person, she has a hard time trusting others and opening up---much like her brother. The main people she can truly open up to are Princess Allura and, most times, Pidge. I suppose it's because all three of them are girls, so that makes sense. Allura and Pidge have also become RayneMoon's main confidants and closest friends. Seriously, they can tell you pretty anything and everything you need to know about RayneMoon. It's freaky at times. RayneMoon isn't soft to anger, so when she gets angry, you better run. Seriously, if RayneMoon is mad about something you did or didn't do, you might want to start running or finding the perfect hiding spot right away. Almost all of the boys learned this the hard way. I would go into details, but then you'd have nightmares, so I'll skip over how they learned that. Whenever RayneMoon gets extremely emotional, she burns off all of the bad emotions by training or taking the Purple Panther out for a fly through the galaxy. However, the one time RayneMoon is quick to anger is during battles. Mostly her anger is directed at the people threatening the peace. Sometimes, she'll build up her anger against whoever and then unless it on the threat in a flurry---this is probably when she's the most dangerous. Seeing as RayneMoon didn't grow up with any guys in the house, mostly because her mother forbade it, she's extremely fidgety and introverted around guys. However, once she joined Voltron, she soon got over that fact and would punch any guy that tried to flirt with her (*cough* Lance *cough*).